


Three's a Crowd

by MadameMayorRM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMayorRM/pseuds/MadameMayorRM
Summary: Emma and Hook have an unhappy sex life. He suggests they invite Regina for a threesome. Things get interesting. But it isn't what you think. (I promise no sex with the pirate.) 100% SwanQueen Story
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 293





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Goodness.
> 
> I cannot believe I am posting a SwanQueen story after all this time. But here we are. I have been writing this off and on for a long time and somehow this morning it just made sense and I decided to finish.
> 
> I hope you like it. Sincerely.
> 
> This story references two songs by Diana Krall and I suggest you listen to them. "Night and Day" and "Sway"
> 
> By the way, I am working on an update for Leave You With Something Warm.

"So, you've been faking it this whole time?" Killian Jones said with an odd mix of anger and humiliation.

Emma cringed. "Not the whole time. I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just been busy and I've been sort of down since Henry left. My emotions are all over the place. I just don't feel like having sex so often. Is it so bad that I fake an occasional orgasm?"

The pirate recoiled in shock. "Yes! It is! My god, Swan, imagine it the other way around. Would it matter to you if I said I was faking?"

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_As if._

Hook was considerate enough in bed. He tried and unfortunately it was clear he had watched porn since he figured out how to use the internet, but he just wasn't the lover his preening and posturing might suggest. But he always got his happy ending.

There was a long silence in the darkened room. Hook was sitting on the side of the bed, sheet across his lap, staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you like this. I… I should've told you how I was feeling."

"No. I'm sorry." His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I have failed you."

The blonde remained quiet, not sure how to respond and honestly not feeling he expected her to. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Killian… I—"

"Let's just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow." He lay back beside her and pulled her close. "Goodnight, Swan."

~ (SQ) ~

"I'm not sure sex toys is the answer." Emma couldn't believe they were discussing this before she'd even had a sip of her coffee. She wiped the sleep from the corner of her eyes and shook her head. She'd secretly hoped when they fell asleep last night this topic would fade like a dream. But he was persistent.

"Ok then… what do you propose?" Killian was awake far earlier than normal. "You've rejected the idea that we need to see a sex therapist. You do not want to role play. You wouldn't even let me explain my thoughts on erotic asphyxiation—"

"That shit sounds dangerous to me. No way in hell—"

"—and I have accepted your concerns and dropped that idea." He paused to be sure she wasn't going to continue her objections. "But I do not see why you can possibly be against toys, Emma. As I understand it, in this realm using sex aides in bed is extremely common."

Emma took a scalding sip of her coffee and wished she were anywhere else. "That may be, but I just… I just don't want to do that. Maybe someday… but I honestly think you are making too much out of this. You haven't failed me sexually. We are just having a rough patch. It happens."

"Not to me, it doesn't." He sounded defeated in a way Emma had never heard him.

The sleep fog finally cleared some with her second sip of her coffee and she realized maybe this wasn't serious to her, but it obviously was to him. She sighed and sat beside him. "What other ideas do you have?"

"You don't care." He was pouting like a child and it made her blood boil.

Swallowing her irritation, Emma spoke softly and laid a hand on his arm. "I do care. Tell me what else you were thinking and maybe we can try it. Please?"

He continued to brood and pout and Emma wondered if this was one more time she would have to beg him to do what she knew he was going to do anyway. Early on in their married life she recognized he was manipulating her but she chose to ignore it and give in. It wasn't worth the fall out to resist him. Now she only spoke up when it really meant something to her.

After an unnecessarily long silence he spoke again, poking his finger into the toaster pastry he had made for himself while he waited for her to wake up. "Maybe a threesome?"

The word "no" was forming on Emma's lips before he got past "three" but she held it in. The thought of bringing another woman to bed piqued her interest. But she couldn't give in that easily.

"Hmmm, I don't know. This town has grown but it's still small. Everyone knows everyone." This was a legitimate concern.

Perhaps sensing she was going to give in, Killian's eyes brightened. "Yes, but if we pick the right person none of that will matter."

Emma frowned for show. The thought of soft flesh was appealing. It had been so long…

"Did you have someone in mind?"

_Of course he did._

"Well," he began, dragging this out as if it was just occurring to him and not something he'd considered all night while she slept. "It would have to be someone we can trust. Someone attractive. Someone who would do anything for you…"

Emma shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. We are not asking Regina to do this."

"Oh, Swan. C'mon! She wouldn't tell a soul. You know how she feels about secret tellers. And you have to admit she is a smug bitch but she is damn sexy—"

"Killian, I said no. She is my best friend. I am not asking her to come to bed with us. End of discussion. You'll have to find someone else." Emma poured out the rest of her coffee. The idea of Killian pawing at Regina turned her stomach.

"There is no one else, love." He was pouting again.

Emma let her mind wander around town, searching for someone who was trustworthy and not completely unattractive. If only Ruby were here.

"What about Lily?" Emma didn't really want to go there again but maybe it would work.

Hook frowned. "You know very well she loathes me."

Emma nodded her silent agreement. Lily definitely wasn't a fan.

"How about that new waitress at Granny's… Bree, I think it is. She looks delicious in that red and white outfit." He smirked, thinking of her.

Emma smacked the back of his head. "She's sixteen years old, pervert." The blonde had been trying to befriend her since she started work at the diner. So far she'd learned the girl was a fan of the Beatles, loved Polish food and wanted to run away to New York. "I think this is a bad idea."

"I think we need to ask her majesty."

"Well, we aren't… so drop it." Emma headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to be late for work. We can talk some more later."

~ (SQ) ~

"Hello, Sheriff. What can I get you?" Bree stood smiling by the table and Emma felt nauseous. No way Hook didn't realize she was so young.

"Hmmm, I'm torn. Do you recommend the grilled cheese or… the grilled cheese?" Emma smiled, trying hard.

The girl's dark eyes sparkled. "I think you would love the grilled cheese."

Emma laughed. "Grilled cheese it is. And just bring Regina's usual too."

As the girl slipped away, Hook sat down heavily beside her. "Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?" It was hard work not to roll her green eyes.

"Wow. What a welcome. Can't your husband stop to see you at lunch." More pouting.

"I'm sorry, babe. Rough day." She was lying. It had been a long time since anything interesting happened here.

Before she could say more or Killian could reply, the bell over the door signaled Regina's arrival. She was a few minutes late for their regular lunch date.

"And here's the lady of the hour!" The pirate stood and welcomed Regina with a smile. He bowed deeply. "Your majesty."

Regina frowned in confusion. "Hello… pirate."

"Quite a lovely day, isn't it?" His smile was more blinding than his hook.

Emma shoved him. "Aren't you going to be late?"

Her husband shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to be."

Emma's eyes went wide, trying to convey her desire for him to go away. "Are you sure?"

Finally, he caught on. "Right. Right. Yes. Better go. Goodbye, ladies. I hope you have a nice chat." And with that, he was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Regina sat down across from the blonde and watched Killian through the window nearly skipping away.

"What do you mean?" Emma hoped Regina would just let it go.

"Emma. He's about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. What's going on?"

The blonde knew from the glint in Regina's dark eyes that she was not about to just eat a chicken salad sandwich and forget about it. Honesty was the best policy.

"It's stupid. And embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than that phase you went through wearing your mother's clothes?" Regina smirked, taking a sip of Emma's root beer.

"Ha. Ha." Emma wasn't amused. "They were not my mother's clothes and some of those dresses were stylish. Maybe not the cutting edge of HBIC wear but definitely not my mom's."

Regina acknowledged Bree as she sat down their usual orders. As soon as the girl stepped away, she spoke. "Well, as the head bitch in charge, I'd like you to tell me what is going on with the one-handed wonder. Now spill."

Emma decided to play it off like a silly joke. "Oh, god, Gina. It's really not that big a deal. We were talking in bed last night and joking about ways to spice up our sex life—"

"Ugh," Regina grunted. "I'm sorry I asked."

But Emma was too far along to stop now. "—and he had all these crazy ideas. Toys. Erotic asphyxiation. Role play."

Regina nodded knowingly. "Ah, and he wants you to borrow some of my Evil Queen garb from the old days. You are welcome to them, dear."

"No… no, that's not it at all." Her nervous laughter was in direct contrast to her sickly pallor.

Regina shrugged, nibbling the corner of her sandwich. "Then what is it?"

The blonde was laughing a little too loudly now and Regina was growing concerned. She arched a brow and nudged Emma under the table with her foot to get her to lower her voice.

Emma sobered a bit but her anxiety was obvious. "So..." she took a deep breath. "He had this idea that we should have a threesome with someone in town and he thinks I should ask you. Isn't that a riot?"

"A threesome?" Regina said softly.

"Yeah," Emma started laughing again. "Hilarious right?"

Regina was quiet, too quiet. Emma only laughed the more.

"Right, Regina? Isn't that a hoot?"

Regina's dark eyes never deviated from Emma's. "Why?"

"Why? Why... what?" Emma's maniacal laughter suddenly subsided.

"Why is your love life in need of such a drastic... boost?"

"Oh. It isn't really a question of need-"

Regina tilted her head to one side. "I disagree. There is no way you would have even considered mentioning this to me unless it was more serious than 'we are bored.' You look like you are on the verge of a stroke, Emma. So... tell me. What's going on? Are you unhappy?"

Emma's face was now red where it had been a sickly, pale. "Not unhappy. Just..." she paused and could see Regina was not going to let her off the proverbial hook. She sighed deeply, resigned to her new reality. "Ok, the fact is I haven't been happy in our physical relationship for a while. And he, by some miracle, finally caught on and has been pouting and licking his wounds-"

"Because he doesn't satisfy you and he knows it." Regina supplied rather unhelpfully. But Emma noted there was no malicious intent in her tone.

The blonde continued, feeling an odd sense of relief at being able to talk about this. "It's not like most men I've been with are in tune with a woman's needs. I guess I just decided that is a part of life. He's considerate enough. He tries. He really does. But it... he just doesn't always go the extra mile, ya know? And I don't mind most of the time. I just jump in the shower and-" Emma ignored the fire in her cheeks and pressed on. "Finish. But the other night he came in and caught me and realized it was a pattern for me to jump in the shower right after and he freaked a little. I guess the threesome is his way of maybe fixing it? I dunno."

Regina nodded her understanding, and spoke with a definitive voice. "Ok."

"Ok?" Emma was confused. "Ok what?"

"Ok," the brunette replied, sipping Emma's root beer again. "I'll do it."

"You'll…" Emma couldn't breathe. "You'll… do what, exactly?"

Regina smiled with a tenderness that didn't match the mood of the conversation in the least. "I'll join your little ménage a trois. When do we begin?"

~ (SQ) ~

The day was set. On Saturday, Regina would come over for drinks and then they'd see if everyone was still interested in doing something that could either be wonderful or a huge disaster. Emma was leaning toward the latter.

She hadn't seen much of Regina since the morning they had talked about the threesome. She knew it wasn't unusual but the insecure part of her brain was sure the brunette was avoiding her, that she'd changed her mind, that she was mortified at even having considered it.

So, Emma took a break from her morning routine and slipped to Granny's for a cup of hot chocolate and a change of scenery. Instead of sitting in what she considered Regina's and her booth, she sat at the table in the front window near the end of the counter. The morning sun was nice.

Her phone buzzed in her too tight jeans pocket.

**Regina: Your hair looks like spun gold in this light.**

Emma looked all around the diner. How the hell—

The phone buzzed again.

**Regina: I'm outside, idiot.**

The woman looked out the blinds and the mayor, with a genuine smile looking up at her. Emma nodded for her to join her inside. Regina nodded her agreement and moved gracefully up the steps. Of course she did.

"So, do you often stalk women in Granny's or am I a special case?"

Regina waved off Bree's offer of coffee and turned her attention to Emma. Placing her purse on the floor between them, she leaned in to her ear so no one else would hear. "Only the women I plan to bed."

Emma tried to ignore the way her skin flushed at the words. She was well aware that her friend was attractive—walking sex in a smart pants suit if she were honest—but she had never looked at her as anything more than an enemy turned friend, a co-parent, a magic mentor, a bad ass bitch in fuck me heels… ok, so maybe she had.

But her honesty with herself made her not only admit Regina was hot but that the idea of taking her to bed was intimidating. Regina was…. Regina. Emma was above average but still not on the same level as Regina. At least, that's how she had felt every time she looked at her naked body in the mirror since the deal was struck.

The sheriff's thoughts were interrupted by Regina's purse toppling over and half spilling between then. They both bent over to collect the contents, butting heads. They laughed and Regina rubbed her head while Emma continued to collect a tube of lipstick, an ink pen, and keys. She sat the purse upright and dropped the items in but something caught her eye.

"What's this?" She slipped the book nearly free from the bag.

"Nothing!" Regina reached for the bag and book but she was too slow. Emma had it and was leaning out of Regina's grasp with a giggle.

"Don't want me to see, huh? What is it? Trashy romance?" The smile faded as she read the title.

_Sapphic Satisfaction: The Art of Making Love to a Woman._

Green eyes went wide and searched Regina's suddenly reddening face. The other woman snatched the book back and put it in her purse with a decidedly displeased grunt. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"I feel like I want to say something but I'm not sure what." Emma slowly spun her now empty mug around with her index finger.

"Then don't," Regina said, making to stand.

"It's just—" Emma halted her retreat with a gentle touch on her forearm, "I sorta assumed you'd be..." She rolled her hand in circles in the air, as if that said it all.

"That I'd be what, Miss Swan." Regina arched an eyebrow, daring Emma to continue her thought.

"I don't mean this wrong, but I always thought you'd be pretty confident about your abilities… in bed." Emma whispered that last part, ducking her head toward Regina.

"I assure you I am." Regina lifted her chin in a defiant manner and blew a short breath out her nostrils.

Emma ran a hand down her face. This was incredibly awkward. "I just mean, that book… or anything like it seemed like something I should be reading to prepare. Not you. You're..." Emma's voice trailed off.

"I'm… what?" Regina said, an edge still in her voice though now there was a tinge of curiosity.

"Well, you are… you. Powerful. Beautiful. Bad-ass. Sexy. Confident. You get the idea." Emma wasn't sure what she wanted to say but it definitely wasn't what she actually said. "I assumed you were gonna be such force of nature in bed a peasant like me would just spend the night worshiping you and being grateful for the chance to do it."

Regina sat in silence, her mouth opening and closing once, twice and a third time without saying anything. She seemed at a loss and Emma had time in the silence to realize what she had said. Color bloomed across her porcelain cheeks, and her embarrassment kept her quiet.

Finally Regina found her voice. It was soft and the complete opposite of what it had been a few moments ago. "I am a… competent lover, Emma. But as Queen I was quite selfish. It was other people's job, often at risk of their life, to please me. It was a different time and I was a different person, as you know."

Emma nodded but didn't dare interrupt.

Regina took a deep breath and lightly touched the tome sticking out of her handbag. "It has been a long time since I was with a woman, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Her mouth snapped closed at that revelation, as if she hadn't meant to say it and was trying to keep the pearly white gate of her teeth closed to any more confessions. Emma snaked over a hand and laid it gently on Regina's knee. She smiled softly and waited for Regina's dark eyes to meet her own.

"I'm nervous too."

For a long moment, they stared as they always did, too long, too deep, too raw and then it was over. They talked about the weather, the possibility of a small tax increase to fund an expansion at the school and how much they missed Henry. Whatever had just happened faded and was deliberately forgotten.

~ (SQ) ~

"What time will her majesty arrive?"

It was Saturday night and everything was ready. Emma had created a playlist of songs she found appropriate (if there was such a thing as appropriate songs for having sex with your husband and your best friend), cleaned the house, put fresh linens on the bed and shaved, lotioned and exfoliated every inch of her body in a manner she thought Regina would like.

_Killian. In a manner Killian would like._

Hook, for his part, had bathed and built a fire. Emma rolled her eyes at his giddiness. It was out of place with his leather-clad, bad boy look. Any other wife might be offended or jealous of his being so thrilled thinking of taking another woman to bed, but she wasn't. At least not that she was willing to admit. While she herself had felt excitement all day, she'd also felt something not unlike resentment that the pirate would be there too.

_Not cool, Swan._

It was his idea, after all. It was meant to be a chance for them to rekindle the fire between them. It wasn't supposed to be about this latent attraction to Regina that was making itself known more and more with each passing hour. But she couldn't help it. And Regina wasn't making it easy.

Yesterday, at lunch, Regina had been wearing an outfit Emma hadn't seen in a long time. Gray pencil skirt, fitted blazer and sheer, silk blouse. She'd had an indecent number of buttons undone and Emma hadn't needed to try hard to see she wasn't wearing a bra. But once she knew, she couldn't stop looking.

Everything the darker woman had done… said… been… everything had been sexy. Her voice was rich, her touches innocent but lingering and her eyes burning windows to what seemed to be a sultry soul, staring deep into her own. Emma was enraptured the entire hour and thought of nothing else the rest of the afternoon.

In an uncharacteristic move, Regina had ordered a slice of pie with whipped cream. She'd swiped her finger through the topping and licked it off with a predatory glint in her eyes. She'd moaned around every single bite of pie she had taken. And just when Emma thought it couldn't possibly get worse (better?), Regina had licked the spoon clean before scraping up a final bite and holding it out for Emma.

_"Bite." Regina commanded in a voice that no one could disobey._

_Emma reached for the spoon only to have it pulled away from her reach._

_"Bite." Regina said again, holding out the last taste of cherries, crust and whipped cream._

_Swallowing hard, Emma glanced about to see if anyone was watching and leaned forward, taking the spoon into her mouth. It was something every mother had done a million times for a child, every caregiver for a patient… and yet, eating pie off Regina's offered spoon was about the sexiest thing that had happened to Emma in years._

_Emma sat back and felt her heart race as Regina purred her approval. "Good girl, Emma."_

"Emma? Hello? Are you listening?"

She wasn't.

"What time is she coming?" Hook asked again.

A knock at the door answered that question.

"That'll be her now." Emma tried to dampen the blinding smile that covered her face, tried in vain to still the tremor of nerves coursing through her body as she all but ran to the door, jerking it open before the pirate could. "Hi," she said, breathless.

"Hello." Regina was standing on the porch, holding a bottle of red wine in one hand and flowers in the other. She gave the wine to Hook, instructing him to pour her a half glass. "I want a clear head tonight."

The man nodded his approval and scanned her with an appreciative glance and headed to the kitchen for a bottle opener and glasses. Emma was still holding the door knob, mute in the doorway.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you going to invite me in or will this be an outdoor activity? I'm afraid I didn't prepare for that?"

Emma flushed red and stepped back, inviting the other woman inside. She was trying not to objectify Regina, but it was no easy task. She was wearing a short black dress, hose and heels. The neckline of the dress offered a decadent view of the mayor's décolletage.

The blonde suddenly wondered if she had done right by wearing her skinny jeans and button up. She was in her bare feet and feeling as if she had worn a potato sack to a ball.

Regina leaned in with a soft hug and said into her loose curls, "You look beautiful, Emma." She held out the flowers now with a smile. "For you."

Emma took the bouquet and noted several of her favorites along with one she thought might be a variety of lily. As if reading her mind, Regina pointed to the flower. "Stargazer lilies. I love them. The petals remind me of… well..."

Emma looked at the flower again and felt heat coil in her low abdomen. They did indeed remind her of a woman's secret treasure. Green eyes looked into brown and suddenly the nervousness Emma had been feeling fled. It was replaced with impatience.

"Here we are. Half glass for her majesty and one for my love." If Hook felt the tension in the air, he never let on. He motioned toward the living room. "Shall we?"

There was an awkward moment when Emma and Regina both insisted the other go first. Killian had already planted himself on the center cushion of the sofa. Finally, Regina relented and went in, wisely choosing an arm chair rather than the sofa.

"I'd like to make one thing clear before we begin." Her voice held that same no-bullshit tone as when she was about to bring the hammer down in a Town Council meeting. Emma felt a tingle zip along her spine. She always loved when the Mayor commanded the room. It was damn sexy.

"Well, alright then. Let's clear the business out of the way so we can move on to more... shall we say, enjoyable things. You have the floor, your majesty." Killian smiled congenially. He was on good behavior tonight. He didn't want to screw this opportunity up.

Brown eyes sought out green ones before she went on. "First of all, I prefer you not call me that—at least not in this setting. It's off putting." She took a sip of her wine and straightened her posture needlessly. "Regina will suffice. And, secondly and more importantly, I'd like to make it clear that I am here for Emma. I am not here to be pawed at or plowed through like some peasant wench. I may not wish to be addressed as your Queen, but indeed that is who I am and I've no interest in becoming a notch—"

Killian interrupted. "Are you serious? Oh, lass that will take the fun out of it—"

"Perhaps for you, pirate but I believe this came about because your wife is need of some special attention. So, if we are to proceed I need it to be understood that my purpose is pleasing Emma. You will no doubt find pleasure in her happiness, will you not?"

There was a long, quiet and quite tense moment while the two brunettes sized each other up. Emma was about to speak up, and remind them both that she was in the room and didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't there when Regina's gaze fell on her.

"I'm sorry to be talking about this as if you have no say, Emma. I am ready and willing to be a participant in this. In fact, I've thought of little else since we talked the first time. But I cannot waver on this point. Are you ok with that? I believe you deserve to be... worshiped. And we both should feel grateful at the chance to do it." Regina echoed Emma's words from earlier in the week and the blonde felt a momentary anger subside. She'd never had a sexual encounter discussed so frankly before it took place and certainly had never felt worshiped by anyone.

The blonde looked to her husband with pleading eyes. "Killian..."

For a moment it appeared he would protest again, but perhaps being unwilling to be shown up by Regina's selfless desire to please Emma, he said nothing, only nodded his agreement.

Satisfied with the understanding, Regina picked up her glass and stepped toward the couch. Pausing by Hook, she smiled her most diplomatic smile. "Would you mind swapping places with your wife?"

The pirate huffed but he stood and let Emma slip to the middle cushion. The blonde took a sip of her wine for wont of something to do and placed it carefully on a coaster on the coffee table. She sat back and looked to her right. Her husband was gulping down his wine and trying to disguise his irritation. The fire was crackling just beyond him.

Looking to her left, Emma felt her heart leap. Regina, her skin glowing in the light of the fire, was watching her with a soft smile. A golden hand reached out and brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair back from Emma's face, finger tips tracing down her cheek.

"How was your day?" Regina's voice, deeper than her lunch-time tone, caressed Emma's ears with the soft query.

The blonde shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Typical Saturday."

"Tell us about it." Lithe fingers found their way again to Emma's hair, her face, squeezing gently on her arm as they traveled to their destination and linked with Emma's own fingers in her lap.

Emma took a deep, calming breath. No one ever seemed as interested in her day to day life as Regina. "Well, I slept late, you know… in case it was a late night." Even Hook joined them in a quiet chuckle at that. "Then I did some cleaning up around the house. Laundry. That sort of thing. I had a long, hot bath and now… here we are."

Regina's smile was radiant. "You were very busy. I hope you took time to eat something."

Emma laughed. "Can you imagine a scenario that involves me voluntarily not eating all day?"

The brunette nodded, indicating her awareness of Emma's appetite. "And you? How was your day, Killian."

The man seemed caught off guard, both by Regina's interest in his day and her uncharacteristic use of his given name. She was normally quick with an insult or "pirate" but seldom used his name. He cleared his throat, happy to be the center of attention for a moment.

"Well, I wasn't as busy as Emma, but I had a few things to do."

Emma turned to give him her attention as she had Regina. As he blathered on about going to the Jolly Roger and stopping in at the pharmacy and who knows what else, the blonde felt Regina's hand release her own and travel absentmindedly up her back.

The darker woman commented on Hook's story, encouraged him to go on and slipped her hands higher, resting on her shoulders. There was nothing Emma could do to stifle the pleasured sigh when Regina began kneading her tense muscles.

"And how many did you wind up with?" Regina was asking Killian as he rambled on about an impromptu card game at lunch that had led to his acquiring a number of inexpensive trinkets from his crew.

Emma could barely feign interest in the conversation for the distraction of those hands on her shoulders. They soon slipped from the fabric of her shirt and onto the bare skin of her neck, kneading, rolling, lightly scratching. She barely noticed the silence until Regina spoke again.

"Pay your wife a compliment."

"What?" Hook said, confused by the command.

"Pay her a compliment." Regina's massage ended and her hands tugged lightly through the ends of Emma's hair before reaching for another sip of her wine.

The pirate looked at his wife and smiled his trademark lecherous smirk. "My love, you are beautiful tonight… as ever."

As if seeking her approval, Hook glanced toward Regina. She met his eyes and tilted her head. "Yes, she's beautiful… but try complimenting something that doesn't focus on her appearance."

He frowned. He felt like a schoolboy being denied praise by his headmistress. This night was not going at all how he'd imagined. He looked again into emerald eyes and smiled. "You've made my life a richer, fuller place and I'm the luckiest man alive."

He kissed her lightly and Emma felt warmth in her cheeks. He could be quite charming when he tried.

"Well, that was better but it wasn't really about her. It was about you." Regina's voice was still soft and kind though her words easily could have come out with sass.

Hook frowned. "Alright then, what do you suggest?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at the brunette curiously.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you could say something like… I admire your strength. Despite everything you've been through in life, you still manage to trust, to love and to be vulnerable. And that takes an amazing amount of genuine strength." There was nothing but sincerity in the brunette's voice and manner.

The warmth in Emma's cheeks seemed to relocate to her chest and spread outward to her extremities. "Thank you," she near whispered.

Regina lifted her brown eyes to meet ice blue ones, glaring at her. She nodded, pushing Hook to try again.

Emma turned back to her husband, hoping he would say something—anything—to make her feel the way she had when Regina had complimented her. Desperation wafted over her and she was afraid to think about why it was there.

Killian touched the blonde's face, the cold steel of his hook in stark contrast to the warmth of the other woman's caress. "I love your adventurous spirit. You are always ready to raise anchor and head off on an escapade with me and there's no one I'd rather have by my side."

His eyes momentarily left Emma's to be sure Regina approved. She nodded and that seemed to satisfy him. He smiled then and wondered at the odd feeling of wanting anyone's approval, let alone the Queen's.

They three sat sipping their wine for a moment, the only sounds coming from the crackle of the fire and the playlist Emma had created. A song she had selected on a whim began to fill the quiet and Regina seemed to have a wonderful idea.

"Let's dance."

"Dance?" Emma wasn't sure how the three of them could dance together to the slow jazz stylings of Diana Krall.

"Yes," the brunette said, standing and pulling Emma with her. "You too, Killian."

With the coffee table pushed aside, there was just enough room for the three of them. Hook and Emma stepped together as a traditional pair, face to face and began slowly swaying. Regina took her place behind the blonde, her hands firmly on Emma's hips, making her an active participant in the dance.

Emma tried to keep focus on the warmth of her husband. He'd worn the cologne she liked and he looked sexy in his all black outfit, though she noted he had too many buttons undone. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the feeling of Regina pressing into her. The persistent sway of hips, grip of fingers, and—what was that? Was she singing?

In the dim light, Regina's dulcet tones sang along with Diana's. When she missed a few words she hummed richly. Emma felt her skin turn to goose flesh when the voice, the words were against her ear, firm breasts pressed into her back.

"There is oh such a hungry yearning, burning inside of me. And this torment won't be through til you let me spend my life making love to you day and night…. night and day."

The music faded as the song ended and Emma's head was swimming. She felt like she needed some air but she didn't want to move from this spot. The music changed and she realized only then that Regina was tinkering with her playlist.

"Killian," Regina said as sweetly as anything she'd said in her life, "be a dear and get us some more wine. And a cheese board if you can manage. I'm feeling a bit… hungry."

He hesitated and started to complain but Emma pushed him gently. "I think we will both need something to keep our energy up, right Regina?"

"I have no doubt."

Encouraged by the reminder that all this was a precursor to a dream fulfilled, the pirate dashed into the kitchen and began working away on something for them to nibble. Emma turned to the other woman, about to comment on how much of a pouter he had become in the last few years but she stopped short when Regina reached a hand toward her.

"Dance with me."

The opening notes of "Sway" filled the air and Regina's body was moving with the rhythm. Emma swallowed hard. If she hadn't been feeling an intense attraction to her friend before, this would certainly have put her over the edge. Dark eyes fell closed as she seemed to surrender to the music.

The blonde eased closer and put a tentative hand on Regina's hip. She opened her eyes then, wanton and longing and stepped forward until her body was flush against Emma's. She never raised her hands to touch her, her arms remaining free at her sides. Emma's right hand alone on the brunette's hip guided the dance.

Gazing into each other's eyes was something they had done since the inception of their relationship. But tonight, the gaze finally metamorphosed into what it had been becoming all along. Stormy green eyes and molten chocolate ones communicating desire that need not be spoken aloud. This was no longer about rekindling the fire in a dead and dying marriage bed. They both knew this was the spark that would set their world ablaze.

The music played and they continued to sway as one. Regina's hips rolled gently against Emma, the rhythmic ebb and flow of the sea crashing on the shore, and the blonde felt liquid heat surge through her veins with every movement. She no longer heard the clatter from the kitchen. The rest of the universe existed only in so far as this dance allowed it. There was nothing before or after, but only this moment, this song, this woman.

The song ended but neither woman backed away. Instead, Regina slipped her arms around Emma's shoulders, hands scratching lightly at the nape of her neck, body still moving to the rhythm of the now completed song as a comfortable quiet filled the room. Emma slid her arms about the brunette's waist, pulling the other woman impossibly close, breathing in her scent. They danced to the cadence of two hearts beating in time.

Finally Emma pulled back enough to gaze into ebony eyes. She wanted to kiss her. She needed it down to her bones. But she wasn't sure what Regina wanted to happen next. The queen had been leading the way all night. Was she ready to take the next step?

Any hesitation Emma felt melted away with Regina's smoky voice. "Kiss me, Emma."

Whatever the blonde had imagined kissing Regina Mills would be like, it hadn't been anything like reality. This was soft and hard, tender and forceful, timid and confident all at once. It was slow until it wasn't and then it was like an avalanche of emotion, a crashing landslide bringing down any last vestige of hope that her life could be lived without this woman in her arms, without her kisses, her touches, her breathless passion.

Not waiting for Regina to take the lead a moment longer, Emma broke the kiss and stepped out of the embrace. Her skin was flushed with desire, her cheeks pinked and lips swollen. Taking a step further back, she tugged the dark woman along with her. Step-tug until they reached the bottom of the staircase and Emma began to climb with olive fingers intertwined with her own. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just the quiet click of heels and pad of bare-feet.

~ (SQ) ~

"Here we are," Hook said balancing a cheese plate, a wine bottle and a small dish of strawberries he had prepared almost as an afterthought. "Cheese and wine for my lovely ladies."

The pirate looked up from his balancing act to see an empty room. He glanced about and gingerly laid aside his burden. "Emma?"

Silence answered him.

"Emma? Regina?" He frowned, wondering if they were in the bathroom.

The ceiling above him creaked and caught his attention. A devilish smile spread across his face. "Vixens warming up without me. Well, here comes your captain."

His excitement mounting, he took the stairs two at a time in a rush to reach the realization of his dreams—the Savior and the Queen in his bed.

Stopping at the top of the stairs to catch his breath and check himself in the mirror, he strolled casually to the cracked door. He could make out the outline of the women in the candle light. Emma really had made preparation for tonight. He'd have to remember to compliment her on that next.

He watched a moment, satisfying his voyeuristic side, and waited for them to call for him. They obviously had come up ahead of him to undress and ready themselves. Soon enough they'd be calling and he'd dive in.

Emma was on her knees on the foot of the bed, kissing the queen standing before her. Killian felt a tiny pang of jealousy but ignored it. This was how it would be until they were ready for him. He'd just focus on the show.

~ (SQ) ~

The moment was a sensory overload. Regina was everywhere. The sounds of her pleasure, her scent on the air, the taste of wine on her tongue, the feel of her warm skin every place Emma touched. It was intoxicating.

From her position, kneeling on the large bed, the blonde pulled the other woman closer and closer until she too was on her knees on the soft mattress. They kissed with intent and purpose. No one—no one—would see them and doubt the single-minded pursuit to possess and belong, devour and be devoured, love and be loved in return.

Regina tugged impatiently at the buttons of Emma's shirt until it fell open. The blonde shivered as questing hands smoothed across the heated flesh of her stomach. The brunette continued up… up… until her hands tenderly cupped aching breasts. Emma couldn't stifle her moan.

"Fuck, Regina…"

"All in good time… Emma," the other woman purred. She was kissing a burning path along Emma's throat now, her tongue awakening things in the blonde that had long been dormant.

Emma raised trembling fingers and pulled at the zipper on Regina's dress. It gave way with ease and Regina release her long enough to pull her arms free. Her dark hair was mussed, her lips kiss-swollen, lipstick smeared, the black dress now bunched about her hips and leaving her golden skin exposed, breasts encased in black lace. For a moment, all Emma could do was stare.

She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

Regina intertwined their hands and the pair knelt there, drinking in the sight of each other in their state of partial undress. Lifting their hands to her mouth, the brunette kissed across Emma's knuckles before dragging the hands slowly down her chest. She pressed the blonde's palm against lace and encouraged her exploration with a squeeze.

Releasing her other hand, the queen brushed her thumb across the other woman's hardened nipple and pinched gently. She was rewarded with a pleased gasp. The kissing began again now, slower and deeper. Something was shifting in the air around them. Magic, real and poetic, everywhere fingers traced, kisses fell and hungry eyes gazed.

Emma was in a mist of emotion… a fog of intense feeling… her brain short-circuiting and she didn't care one bit. She was falling into an endless sky of stars and she would gladly fall forever. She was enraptured. She was in love.

_In love?_

Emma pulled back suddenly, eyes wide. She was in love with Regina. How? When? Did Regina know? Did she feel the same?

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina's eyes were filled with concern and care. Emma had seen that same look a million times—brown eyes always looking, always searching, always loving.

_Loving…_

Yes, she knew in the depths of her overflowing heart that she had seen the look of love from the woman every day for years. Over coffee, at lunch, family dinners, business meetings… it had been there but she had pretended not to see. She wasn't going to pretend anymore.

"Nothing is wrong, Regina," Emma said clasping the brunette's hands in her own. "Nothing is wrong. But everything suddenly feels right."

~ SQ ~

_**Sometime in the future, in a dank and crumbling pub…** _

"And that, lad, is why you never invite another woman into your marriage bed until you are absolutely certain your wife isn't in love with her first." Hook took a deep drink of rum and rubbed his scruffy chin thoughtfully with his hook-hand.

"Well… what happened?" The young man stared with wonder at the story-teller perched on a stool at the tattered sea-side bar.

The older man stretched and gave a dry chuckle. "Let's just say they didn't invite me to the wedding." There was no bitterness in his voice. Time had erased that. Instead he clapped his good hand on the younger man's shoulder and added. "Take my advice, mate. Sometimes three's a crowd."


End file.
